Mind Crystal a Pokemon Fanfiction
by hydraslayer123
Summary: They never made the video game, so I'm making the Fanfiction. I'm going to have some new characters and some parts you just plain won't expect. Trust me on that. I know it seems cliche, starting in New Bark Town, but this'll get interesting. Trust me. Hiatus due to lack of Gym Leader OCs and another story I'm writing.
1. Chapter 1

Mind Crystal

A Pokémon Fanfiction

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"Crystal!"

No reply.

"Crystal!"

No reply.

"Crystal Mind, you wake up this instant!"

"Mmmm….five more minutes, Mom."

"Don't make me come up there young lady!"

"Okay, I'm up."

My name is Crystal Mind. Don't joke about the last name, I'm no braniac. I'm ten years old, have brown hair, green eyes, and usually wear blue jeans and a blue T-shirt. I wear a red and white cap as my usual head covering. Now get out of here! I'm getting dressed!

Fifteen minutes later…

"Time to go to school!" I said, running out of the door.

"What do you mean school?" said my best friend, Gold Heart, as I passed him, "it's Saturday!"

"It is!" I yelled back, skidding to a stop and turning around, "no school today! Yaaaay!"

My friend, Gold Heart, lives up to his name. In kindness, he's second only to a Blissey. He's ten years old also, has black hair, brown eyes, black jeans, and a red T-shirt. He doesn't usually wear headgear. And don't make any jokes! He's a friend, that's it, got it!

"Hey Crystal, Professor Elm was looking for you earlier," Gold told me, "come to think of it, he was looking for both of us. Shall we go to his lab?"

"Well sure, why not," I replied.

"Wynaut?" Gold joked, "when did we start talking about Pokémon?"

"*giggle* You always get me with that one," I said, "now let's go to Elm's lab before he comes and tries to find us."

"Too late," said Professor Elm, startling me and Gold, "well, come on, we haven't got all day. To my Pokemon Laboratory!"

3 minutes later…

"Here we are," said Professor Elm, "this is my Lab!"

"Funny, it doesn't look like a dog," Gold joked, "right, Crystal?...Crystal?"

I didn't hear Gold. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I had seen three blurs- one red, one blue, and one yellow.

_Note to self, _I thought, _there are some really fast Pokémon out there._

"Hey Crystal, you coming?" Gold asked from the door of Elm's Lab, "he says that he's got a present for us…little late, don't you think? I turned ten five months ago."

"Coming!"

Meanwhile…

"So…this is the famous Elm Pokémon Lab," a shady character said, peeking into a window, "there's supposed to be rare Pokémon here…time to find out if that's true."

Back to Crystal…

"So, Professor Elm, what's the present?" I asked, hoping I was right.

"It's something very, very special," Professor Elm replied, "as you know, I am a renowned Pokémon scientist. My specialty is evolution, as is found by my discovering of Pichu, Pikachu's pre-evolved form."

"Yes, yes, we know all that," I said impatiently, "what are we getting?"

"The two of you are about to be entrusted with a very special errand," Professor Elm replied, "I have three Pokémon here. I want the two of you to choose one of these Pokémon and travel the Johto region! Capture Pokémon and raise them to their evolutionary peak!"

"So…you want us to go on a Pokémon journey?" Gold asked, "but…wouldn't we need a Pokedex for that?"

"That's where I come in," Professor Oak said, walking into view, "I would like the two of you to complete the Pokedex for me."

"You can count on us, Professor Elm and Professor Oak!" Gold said, "we'll complete the Pokedex, don't you worry! Right, Crystal?...Crystal? You awake?"

I had a bad feeling. Something terrible was about to happen, I just didn't know what.

*shatter* "What was that?" Professor Elm said, running to where the noise had come from.

"Let's go, Crystal!" Gold said, running after Professor Elm with Professor Oak.

I stayed put, feeling eyes watching me. I turned slightly just in time to see a kid steal a Pokémon and Pokedex!

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "put those back!"

"Crap!" the kid said, jumping out of a window.

I quickly grabbed a Pokeball and Pokedex and started to run after the thief.

"Crystal, where are you going?" Gold asked me.

"After some kid who stole a Pokémon!" I yelled back.

5 minutes later…

"Hmph…I finally outdistanced that scrawny little brat," the thief said.

"Who are you calling scrawny?" I yelled at him, "and stop running away!"

"Grrr…Is there no way to get rid of you?" the thief yelled at me.

The thief had long, red hair, wore black sneakers with red lines on them, blue jeans, and a black and red, long-sleeve shirt.

"How about a Pokémon battle?" I suggested, "if you win, you can keep the Pokémon and Pokedex you stole. If you lose, you have to give them back!"

"Alight then!" the thief replied, "Pokémon, go!"

*Pokeball sound effect* "Toto! Totodile!"

"Oh! You got Totodile," I said, "let's see who I chose! Go!"

*Pokeball sound effect* "Cynda….QUIL!"

"Uh-oh…I'm in trouble," I stated the obvious.

**AUTHOR INTERRUPTION**

Some of you new Pokémon fans may be wondering why Crystal's in trouble. Totodile (a Water type) has a type advantage against Cyndaquil (a Fire type). If you're not a rookie, please don't read this.

**INTERRUPTION COMPLETE**

"You sure are!" the thief said, "Totodile, Water Gun!"

"Cyndaquil, counter with Fire Spin!" I ordered.

The two attacks cancelled each other out, leaving steam in their place.

"Okay, Cyndaquil, let's try a Rollout!" I exclaimed.

Cyndaquil rolled up into a ball and started to roll towards Totodile.

"Totodile, Rage!" the thief commanded.

Totodile's eyes started to glow red as if he were angry. As Cyndaquil got closer, Totodile prepared to strike.

"Cyndaquil, look out!" I yelled.

"Too late!" the thief said.

WHAM! Cyndaquil was sent flying by Totodile's attack.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" the thief ordered.

Totodile's Water Gun attack hit Cyndaquil dead-on, knocking her out cold.

"Cyndaquil!" I exclaimed, running to my Pokémon, "are you okay? Okay, I admit, dumb question. You deserve a rest. Return!"

"Crystal!" Gold yelled, him and the two Professors finally catching up with me, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied, "thanks for asking."

"I win," the thief said, "a deal's a deal. I keep the Pokémon and Pokedex."

"Who do you think you are?" Professor Oak exclaimed, "stealing Pokémon, disrespecting your elders…who are you?"

"I am Silver Soul!" the thief introduced himself, "and I'm going to become the greatest Pokémon Trainer in existence! My defeating this wimp is just the first step! So long, losers!"

Meanwhile…

"The Johto Trinity…have awoken…these children…contain vast amounts of power…they must be…nurtured…Team Entity…send our best…to help them grow…we must…create friendship…so they may…learn friendship…especially Silver…."

"Yes sir!"

Team Entity exited the room, leaving an old man sitting on a pedestal.

"Crystal…Gold…Silver…I give you…nurturing and…protection…North Wind…Volcano…Thunder…make sure nothing…terrible happens to them…."

"Suicune!"

"Entei!"

"Raikou!"

**CHAPTER 1 END**

I don't own Pokémon (Obvious much?). I do own Team Entity and the members of it, unless you'd like a character you made to be in my Fanfiction as a member (of Team Entity that is). Next Chapter, Crystal starts her journey, but is terrible a t battling. A person comes along to help her, and I leave you hanging, you little Mankeys (see what I did there?). Read the next chapter, please.

Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Enter- "Z"


	2. Chapter 2

Mind Crystal

A Pokémon fanfic

Chapter 2: Enter – Z

"He got away…I'm sorry," I apologized, "I should have just knocked him out or something. Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Professor Elm said, "you tried your best, and you had a type disadvantage."

"Still, I shouldn't have battled him," I said, "not without help, that is."

"well…even though he stole it, I'm sure that Pokémon would prefer to travel with him," Gold said soothingly, "he just won a battle with that Totodile. It's probably grown attached to him."

"Cyndaquil, Cynda," Cyndaquil said.

*beep, beep, beep* "Translation mode, activated," Crystal's pokédex said, "Cyndaquil said: Totodile looked happy, for a kidnappee."

"What in the world? I said, "is it supposed to do that?

"Well, I did program the new pokédex with a translation mode," Professor Oak said, "I never knew it would self-activate, however."

"Hm, strange," I said, "well, it works, we know that much. I think I'll go home and tell my mom about the adventure I'm going to go on, so she doesn't worry too much."

60 min. later…

"Okay mom, I really have to go, bye!" I said, running out the door, "man, that woman could talk the ears off an elephant!"

"Cynda, Cyndaquil," Cyndaquil said.

"Translation: She obviously worries more when she's told, wouldn't you say?" the pokédex said.

"No kidding…the amount of underwear I pack is my personal business, you know."

"Cynda."

"Translation: Yeah."

15 min. later…

"Aaaah…Cherrygrove City. So refreshing a place to be in," I said, taking in the fresh air, "I wonder if there are any strong trainers here?"

"Course there are," said a girl who had been eavesdropping on me, "and I'm the strongest here! Let's battle!"

"Bring it!" I exclaimed, throwing my pokéball, "go, Cyndaquil!"

"Go, Beedrill!" the girl said, throwing her pokéball.

*pokéball SFX* "Cynda…QUIL!" "Beedrill!"

"Beedrill, huh?" I asked, taking out my pokédex.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon," the pokédex said, "it can take down any opponent with its powerful stingers. It sometimes attacks in swarms."

"Good thing this is a one-on-one battle then," I said, "Cyndaquil, do your best!"

"Let's get this party started!" the girl exclaimed, "Beedrill, Twineedle!"

"Cyndaquil, dodge and use Flamethrower!" I exclaimed.

"Beedrill, Agility, Swords Dance, and Poison Jab!" the girl commanded.

"Oh no!" I yelled.

Beedrill's right barb began to glow purple as it charged towards Cyndaquil at lightning-fast speed. WHAM! Cyndaquil was knocked out cold by the attack.

"Cyndaquil!" I exclaimed, running to her, "oh, Cyndaquil, we better get you to the Pokémon Center fast!"

10 min. later…

"Cyndaquil…" I sighed, waiting for Nurse Joy to come and tell me how Cyndaquil was doing.

"Translation," the pokédex began.

"Oh, shut it!"

"Yes'm!"

"Excuse me, but are you Crystal Mind?" a young boy asked me.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I answered.

"I just wanted to ask…do you have trouble Pokémon battling?" the boy asked, "'cause, if you do, I can help you."

"Who are you?" I asked, "and how can you help me?"

"Who I am shall remain mystery, but I can give you a hint, my code…er, nickname is Z," the boy said, "as for helping you, I'll give you a clue…friendship."

Z, as he called himself, was a little on the short side for the age I guessed he was: 14. He was wearing black loafers, blue jeans, and a lavender shirt that said Haunted on the front. He had light brown hair and hazel-green eyes.

"Friendship?" I pondered, "what do you mean by that?"

"You have to become more in sync with your Pokémon," Z said, walking towards the door to the Pokémon Center, "meet me on Route 29 after you get your Pokémon back."

"Okay," I said, "see you there."

10 min. later…

"Okay, I'm here," I said, walking up to Z, "how do I get friendship with my Pokémon?"

"How do you think?" Z asked, "tell me what you think a Pokémon would absolutely love."

"Um…win in battles…?" I replied, hoping I was wrong.

"Correct!" Z exclaimed, not seeming to notice my groaning, "a Pokémon loves to battle. If it wins, that's an added bonus. Watch and learn. Sandshrew, come on out!"

*Pokéball SFX* "Sandshrew!"

"Aaaw, how cute," I said, taking out my Pokédex, "what does my Pokédex say about you, cutey?"

"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon," the Pokédex said, "Disliking water, it lives in deep burrows in arid areas. It can roll itself instantly into a ball."

"So I'm gonna battle you, huh?" I asked, readying Cyndaquil's Pokéball.

"That's a very incorrect assumption," Z replied, "I'm going to teach you. As I said, _watch_ and learn. Sandshrew, Headbutt that tree!"

"Shrew!" Sandshrew said, running straight at the tree Z had pointed at.

"What's that going to accomplish?" I asked, seeing no point in battling a tree.

"I repeat myself once more," Z said, slightly annoyed, "_**WATCH**_ and learn."

"Sandshrew!" Sandshrew exclaimed, hitting the tree dead on which caused it to shake violently. I didn't see Z's point until an Exeggcute fell out of the tree.

"Now I get it!" I exclaimed, taking out my Pokédex, "shaking the tree causes the Pokémon to fall out!"

"Exeggcute, the Egg Pokémon," the Pokédex said, "their shells are very durable. Even if they crack, they can survive without spilling their contents."

"Don't tell me," I said, "you're going to battle it, aren't you?"

"_**FINALLY**_, you assume correctly," Z replied, "Sandshrew, Aerial Ace!"

"Shrew!" Sandshrew exclaimed, charging towards Exeggcute with claws at the ready.

"Exeggcute!" the Exeggcute screamed, hopping away as fast as they could.

AUTHOR INTERRUPTION

All Flying-type fans should know that Exeggcute is screwed. Aerial Ace is an attack that cannot miss, and is super effective against Exeggcute.

INTERRUPTION COMPLETE

"Shrew!" Sandshrew exclaimed, slashing Exeggcute with its claws.

"Pokéball, go!" Z yelled, throwing a Pokéball at the Exeggcute, "Exeggcute is mine."

"Hey, why didn't you let me catch it? I'm the rookie trainer!" I exclaimed.

"I'm a rookie, too," Z said, "and my Sandshrew fought, am I correct?"

"Yes," I said, "he did."

"Now then, as your teacher, I must give you training," Z said (at this point my groans were being heard in Cherrygrove), "battle or catch about…500 POKEMON!"

"WHAAAAT!"

"Just kidding."

"Phew…"

"Fifty."

"Aaaaw…come on."

"Seduction won't work."

"Seduction?"

"Never mind."

30 minutes later…

"Oh…this is pointless," I said, "we haven't fought a single Pokémon!"

*rustle, rustle*

"What was that?" I asked no one in particular.

*rustle, rustle* "Sen! Sentret!"

"Oh, how cute!" I exclaimed, taking out my Pokédex.

"Sentret, the Scout Pokémon," the Pokédex said, It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries loudly to warnits kind."

"Well then, let's get this Sentret and have only forty-nine battles to go!" I exclaimed, "Cyndaquil, time to bond!"

*Pokéball SFX* "Cynda…QUIL!"

"Tret?" the Sentret said cautiously, "Sentret! SENTRET!"

"Agh!" I said, "what is that?"

"Sentret's Hyper Voice attack," the Pokédex replied, "used to call its kind."

"Uh-oh."

CHAPTER 2 END

Chapter was starting to get long, so I ended it early. Plus, kind of cool, leaving you hanging like that. I already put the disclaimer, I'm not doing it again. Next Chapter is obvious. Now, get out of here, I'm tryin' to sleep!

Chapter 3: Sentret rampage!


	3. Chapter 3

Mind Crystal

Chapter 3: Sentret Rampage!

**Opening Theme: Sphere, Let Me Do 0:00-1:33**

"SENTRET!" the Sentret yelled, calling its kind with the Hyper Voice attack.

"Sentret?" another Sentret popped out of the grass with at least 48 others.

"Oh, crap…" I said, seeing the number of Pokémon I was going to have to fight.

"Sentret!" all of them exclaimed, running towards me and Cyndaquil.

"Cynda, Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil exclaimed, running towards Cherrygrove.

"Translation: Those who fight and run away, live to fight another day!" the Pokédex said.

"I agree!"

**2 min. later…**

I was about to run into Cherrygrove City when I got hit in the face by what appeared to be a flying Cyndaquil.

"Ooowww…that hurt," I said, pulling Cyndaquil off my face, "what was that for!"

"You're trying to skimp out on your training!" Z yelled at me, moving in my way whenever I tried to get past him, "look at those Sentret! There are 50 of them there, at LEAST! Knock them out, you're training is done!"

"Good point…" I said, seeing what he meant.

"Cyndaquil! Cynda!"my Cyndaquil said.

"Translation: Let's do this! Fun time!" the Pokédex said.

_Fun time? _Z thought, _oookay…_

"Alright Cyndaquil, fun time it is!" I said, "Flamethrower!"

"Cynda…QUIL!" Cyndaquil exclaimed, spitting out a stream of fire, knocking out twenty-five Sentret.

"Now…Ember!" I yelled.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil spit out multiple small fire balls, knocking out fifteen more Sentret.

"Finally," I said, "Rollout!"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil rolled up into a ball and hit eight of the Sentret.

"One left…" I said, "Pokéball, go!"

The Pokédball hit the Sentret, turning it into a red light that entered the ball.

_One…two… _I thought, watching the ball shake,_THREE! YAAAY!_

I then ran over and picked up the ball, dancing around.

_I just had to be assigned to her, didn't I? _Z thought, watching the odd display set before him, _well…at least she's amusing…WOAH! That was random…_

"Um…sorry about that…" I said to Z, blushing as I stepped away from him.

"S'okay," Z said, holding out his hand, "pleasure doing business with you."

"What did you get out of this?"

"Um…sure you want to know?"

"I can guess…"

**10 min later…**

"You've got a lot of nerve, challenging me again," the girl I had battled earlier said.

"Well, I've got a lot of nerve anyways," I said.

_In an excess around the chest, _Z thought, _as I learned earlier._

"Go, Beedrill!"

* Pokéball SFX* "Drill!"

"Cyndaquil, come on out!"

* Pokéball SFX* "Cynda…QUIL!"

"Alright, I'll be refereeing this battle," Z said, "no cheap tricks and no human combat…unless you can't help yourself. Go!"

"Beedrill, use Agility, Swords Dance, and Poison Jab, in that order!" the girl yelled.

"Cyndaquil, turn around and use Lava Plume," I said.

"Drill!"

"Cynda!"

**10 min later…**

"I won, I won, I won!" I said, dancing around with Cyndaquil.

_I really had to be assigned to her, didn't I? _Z thought, slapping his forehead, _I'm gonna go insane before her strengths are unlocked._

"I won, I won, I won!" I continued to chant.

"Why are you following me?" Z asked, masking how annoyed he was by it.

"Because you got a traveling partner when you trained me!" I said still dancing, "I said I could guess, and I guessed!"

_Oh, great, _Z thought, _I was supposed to do recon, not travel with her!_

"Fine," he said, still walking, "on one condition: you must call me Z-sensei or Z-sama."

"Well, too bad," I said, "I'm gonna call you what I want to call you: Z-CHAN! *hysterical laugh*"

AUTHOR INTERRUPTION

I'm sure we all know sensei means teacher, but some might not understand sama and chan: sama is how you address a higher up, chan is how you address a female that you see as equal.

INTERRUPTION COMPLETE

"I guess I'm not teaching you anymore, huh?"

"NO! please keep teaching me!"

"…fine."

"Phew…"

"Go battle three trainers."

"CRAAAAP!"

CHAPTER 3 END

Hydraslayer123: …

Crystal: Um, Hydra, are you okay?

Hydraslayyer123: …

Z: He doesn't look very well…

Hydraslayer123: …

Cyndaquil: Cynda…

Hydraslayer123: …*snore*

All Characters: *facepalm*

Hydraslayer123: No, keep the change…*snore* yes I do know about that limited time offer… *snore*

All Characters: WAKE UP!

Hydraslayer123: *starts* I'm up, I'm up…*snore*

All Characters: *facepalm*

Hydraslayer123: This story is in all past tense, that's how Crystal can be the narrator and know what Z is saying at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Mind Crystal

Hydraslayer123: …*snore*

Z: *facepalm*

Crystal: What is wrong with him?

Hydraslayer123: Ika Musume…

Z: Why would he be dreaming about Squid Girl?

Crystal: Wait…listen closely…

Hydraslayer123: …kyun

Z: *facepalm* He's singing.

Chapter 4: Pokémon Battle; Z vs. G!

**Opening Theme: Sphere, Let Me Do 0:00-1:33**

"Aaaah…what a beautiful day," I said, lying in the grass.

"Stop lying there and get to training!" Z yelled, "I've seen Snorlax move more than you! MOVE IT!"

"Come on!" I said, "me and Cyndaquil have been training ourselves senseless, and Sentret has almost evolved!"

"DO YOU THINK I CARE?" Z yelled, "IN THIS STATE YOU'LL BE LUCKY TO DEFEAT A GYM TRAINER, FORGET ABOUT A GYM LEADER!"

"Excuse me, but isn't how a trainer trains their own personal business?" a voice asked from behind Z.

"Who asked you?" Z yelled as he turned around.

"No one, I'm sure," Gold answered, "I just thought I'd stand up for a friend."

"Gold!" I exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a hug, "how've you been?"

"Just fine, just fine," Gold answered, "I've got a Gym Badge already!"

"Wow!" I said, looking at the Zephyr Badge with awe, "you must've trained for hours!"

"Nope!" Gold said, "I just got a really good trade! Magikarp for a Rhyhorn!"

_I only know one idiot who would make that trade, _Z thought, _the question is, where is he?_

"Master Gold!" a guy yelled, running towards us, "Master…Gold…where…have…you…been?"

"I told you, stop calling me Master," Gold said, "and catch your breath, G, the readers will think you're angry."

_So…G has started to travel with his Trinity member as well, _Z thought, _but what about…her…no, she would never travel with someone like Silver…would she?_

"Sorry Mas…I mean, sorry, Gold," G said.

G had red eyes, black hair, wore a white shirt and blue jeans, and had a necklace with dog-tags on it.

"So, you've got a traveling buddy, too?" I asked Gold, "my friends name is Z!"

_Z! _G thought, _he'd break his word to our master? At least I'm not the only one…_

"Hey, G," Z said, "you've obviously helped this guy some."

G stood at attention for some reason and said, "S-sort of…"

"So…how 'bout a battle?"

"S-S-Sure!"

**5 min later…**

"Go, Sandshrew!"

"Go, Bulbasaur!"

*Pokéball SFX* "Shrew!" "Saur!"

"Bulbasaur?' I said, pulling out my Pokédex, "looks cute!"

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon," the Pokédex said, "the seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows."

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" G exclaimed.

"Bulbasaur!" the Bulbasaur said, two vines coming out of its bulb.

"Sandshrew, Defense Curl!" Z yelled.

"Shrew!" Sandshrew said, curling up into a ball.

"Grasswhistle!" G yelled.

Bulbasaur then began to sing a beautiful lullaby to Sandshrew.

"S-Shtew…" Sandshrew said, falling asleep.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle!" Gold said.

"Fine…" Z said, "Sandshrew, return!"

"Guess I win!" G exclaimed.

"That's where you're wrong…" Z said, taking out a Pokéball, "go, Exeggcute!"

*Pokéball SFX* "Cute!"

_He caught an Exeggcute? _G thought, _great, just great. Another Pokémon to knock out!_

"Exeggcute, use Confusion!" Z yelled.

"Exeggcute!" Exeggcute said, all twelve eyes glowing blue.

"Saur?" Bulbasaur said, being picked up by an invisible hand, "Saur!"

"Now, Hypnosis!" Z commanded.

"Exeggcute!" Exeggcute's eyes began to turn into a rainbow of colors, spinning to cause drowsiness.

"Bulba…Saur…" Bulbasaur fell asleep, unable to look away from the hypnotic eyes.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle!" Gold said.

"I guess I win then, huh?" Z said.

"What makes you so sure?" G asked.

"The fact all you have left is a Magikarp."

"Oh…you knew about that trade?"

"Yep."

**5 min later…**

"See you later, Gold!" I said.

"See ya!" he replied.

"I can't believe I lost…" G whined.

"ALL YOU HAD LEFT WAS A MAGIKARP!" Z yelled, "HOW DID YOU EXPECT TO WIN?"

CHAPTER 4 END

Hydraslayer123: I'm awake!

Z: For once.

Hydraslayer123: I won't hesitate to erase you.

Z: Please don't!

Crystal: *giggles*

Cyndaquil: Cynda…*facepalm*


	5. Avengers! forum speech

I did not write the following speech, I was asked to put it on my stories as another supporter of the group. I apologize to all who saw there was a new chapter up and thought I'd gotten off my bum and started to write again. Sorry, but writer's blocks a pain. Anyways, please read the below speech, as it may have to do with your own stories as well.

**Fellow members of Fanfiction, we are unjustly under attack. A group called Eliminator! is threatening the safe community of free expression that we have all come to love and will not stop unless we do something about it. The freedom of speech is a right that the Internet has allowed all people to enjoy collectively and we refuse to be harassed, oppressed, and ridiculed into giving up this right. We cannot sit idly by and allow other people to determine what we can and cannot say. We need to make our voices heard. We need to take a stand.**

**My name is Ali and I, along with Key2DestNE and ParadiseAvenger are the leader of Avenger, a group designed to not only battle the harassment of the Eliminators, but also to change Fanfiction for the better. We are told we can write anything we want to, but it has to fit in Fanfiction's mold or we are labeled retards and banned from the site. We will not stand for this injustice! We will stand up for our rights! The Eliminators are unjustly reporting great stories that took a lot of hard work simply because they deemed them "unworthy". We don't have to take their flames and rude comments, we will get what we want. We want the Eliminators to stop pretending they rule the world and we Fanfiction create to a MA rating that either gives a pop-up warning when accessed or can only be accessed with an account to help stop children from randomly logging on and viewing those stories, but that will also allow those of us who choose to read those stories to still write and read what we like.**

**Avenger! goes live Monday at 9 pm Eastern Standard time. We are not going to stop till our demands are met, but we need everyone's help to make this happen. They will only listen to us if we make them listen! We have to make our voices heard, so contact anyone you think would help the cause and get them to sign their name on the Supporter topic of the Avenger! forum. All Avenger! supporters are posting either this blurb or the essay on the forum at the beginning of the first chapter of each of their stories. 2 or 3 people won't make much of a difference, but together we can do anything.. We can do this and we will do this. We hold the power, not them. We may face some opposition, but that's what happens when you try to change the world.**

**As always,**

**Ali**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Silver's Journey So Far…

(A/N As can be guessed by the name of this chapter, this will be from Silver's point of view. It will start after he beat Crystal…)

_Hmph! _I thought,_I can't believe my first battle had to be wasted on that wimp!_

The name's Silver Soul, I'm a Pokémon Trainer. Why you care, I don't know. Follow me if you like, but I don't give autographs. Hmph. Speaking of following…

I looked over towards a patch of grass, where I could have sworn I saw a person.

"Who's there?" I asked, "I know you're there."

When no one came out of the grass, I turned and kept walking. Now, don't get me wrong. I still knew that someone was following me. I just thought I'd let them think I hadn't really noticed them. That was my first mistake. My second was stopping when I heard a twig snap. That's when my stalker decided to come out. My third mistake was looking at said stalker. A steadily flowing trickle of blood flowed from my nose after I did. She was…beautiful, to say the least. Nothing about her truly aroused me, but girls that don't try to be pretty and actually are…I don't know; stop trying to understand me…

"Why were you following me?" I asked, wiping the blood from my nose, "who are you?"

"Um…uh…" the girl stuttered, blushing, "I…I…uh…"

The girl had blue eyes and black hair, had on a green dress with blue jeans underneath, yellow sneakers, and she had a small scar on her right shoulder.

"Hmph…" I grunted, "I've been a trainer for less than an hour and I already have fan girls…look, I don't give autographs, so don't bother asking."

"No, not that…" She said, her face practically on fire, "I…I'd…like to travel with you!"

That caught me off guard.

"T-Travel with me?" I said, "hmmm…let me think on it…"

"I'll…I'll do anything!" the girl said, "please!"

"Anything? Well, aren't we desperate," I said, "hmmm…I suppose, if you'll answer the second question I asked you."

"Oh! Right…I completely forgot…ahem! My name is Y!" the girl introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"My name's Silver," I said, shaking her hand, "and you have very soft skin."

(A/N LOL, Silver's smooth! :D)

Y blushed again, "th-thank you…"

"You're welcome," I said, "we go by my pace unless you're hungry or need to…yeah."

"*blush* R-Right!" Y said, then thought, _he's kind, I can tell. Just a little rough around the edges…_

5 min. later…

"So…" Y said, breaking a very uncomfortable silence, "how many Pokémon do you have?"

"One," I replied, "my Totodile."

"I've only got one, too," Y said, "she is a Charmander."

"So were both rookies then, huh?" I said, "hmph…"

We kept walking for an hour or two until we reached Cherrygrove City. There, I was confronted by a guy who said his name was Gold.

"A quick one-on-one battle?" he said as he took out a Pokéball, "I need to train for the first gym."

"Sure, why not," I said as I took out Totodile's Pokéball, "bring it!"

"Go, Chikorita!"

"Take him down, Totodile!"

*Pokéball SFX* "Chiko!""Toto!"

_Crap, _I thought, _type disadvantage…_

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!"

"Totodile, Water Gun!"

The water from Totodile's attack stopped the leaves and barely missed Chikorita.

"Well, that was close!" Gold said, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, "I can tell this'll be fun! Vine Whip!"

"Totodile, use Rage!" I yelled.

"Chiko!" two vines came out of Chikorita's neck, heading straight for Totodile.

"Totodile!"Totodile exclaimed, glowing red for a second, then getting hit by the attack.

I grinned, knowing I had given Totodile a Sitrus Berry to use if his health got low, meaning he just got a free powerup, but I needed to grow some more Sitrus Berries…

"Now, Totodile, use Ice Punch!" I yelled, pointing at Chikorita, "finish him off!"

_I see…he had an Ace up his sleeve! _Gold thought, _Rage, heal, then use a Super-Effective Physical technique! Genius!_

"Toto…" Totofile brought his arm back, glowing red and white at the same time, "dile!"

Totodile hit Chikorita dead on, knocking it out COLD…bad pun…

"Wow…" Gold said after healing his Chikorita, "that was a quick battle, but something tells me it'll be the most memorable one I'll have."

"Yeah," I said, "when I become Champion, you can brag that you were the second person I battled."

"But if I become Champion," Gold started, "then you can brag that you battled me first."

_The two of them look like they're getting along… _Y thought, grinning, _I wonder how Gold would feel if he knew how he got that Totodile…_

"By the way, Silver," Gold said, "how about the two of us be kind of rivals?"

"Sure, why not!" I said as me and Y walked off, then I stopped and looked back, "hey…how did you know my name?"

"Lucky guess?" Gold shrugged his shoulders.

Me and Y started walking further and I started to hear a growling sound. I stopped and looked around for it, then heard it again. I turned to where it was coming from…and saw Y holding her stomach.

"Um…are you hungry?" I asked, "we could stop and get a bite to eat…"

Y looked up and said, "no, I think this is a problem of too much food…"

I sweatdropped, "oh…well then, we should probably go to the Pokémon Center."

6 min. later…

I was standing outside, waiting for Y to be finished, when I saw a girl with a Cyndaquil rush past me yelling, "Nurse Joy!"

_She looked familiar for some reason… _I thought as a male with a purple shirt went inside as well.

25 min. later…

"Sorry I took so long!" Y said, "I had to…"

"I don't wanna know," I said.

"Right…sorry…" Y said, blushing, "sooo…where are we going now?"

"The next town," I said, "I want to train at Sprout Tower."

"Why there?" Y said, "we could travel those new routes made in the wilderness of Johto. Those paths are a lot better for strength, and they have Gym Leaders too!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Would I lie about something like that?" Y asked.

"Probably not…" I replied, "but I'd need a new map. This one only has the main routes and towns."

"No problem!" Y said, "I've practically memorized the whole Johto region!"

"Okay then," I said, "lead the way."

We walked on for a few hours until the sun began to set.

"We should probably make camp," I said.

"Good idea," Y agreed, setting down her stuff and pulling out a sleeping bag.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the grass.

"Looks like I'm gonna get my second Pokémon," I said, "as soon as you get off of me."

When she heard the rustling grass, Y had decided the safest place would be clamped on my back, arms restricting my movement.

"Sorry…" Y said, letting go of me.

A Zubat then flew out of the grass.

"Totodile, go!" I yelled.

*Pokéball SFX* "Toto!"

_A Zubat, huh? _I thought, _hmmm…let's see…if I remember correctly, it's a Bat Pokémon that while flying, it constantly emits ultrasonic waves from its mouth to check it's surroundings._

(A/N wow…the only thing keeping this guy from being a Gary Stu is the fact he has no legendary…)

"Totodile, Water Gun!" I said.

"Toto…dile!" Totodile exclaimed, spitting out a stream of water at the Zubat.

"Zubat!" the Zubat quickly dodged the attack, and its teeth began to glow.

_Leech Life…_ I thought, _but in order for that to work properly…_

Zubat flew towards Totodile, preparing to clamp down and drain his health.

"Totodile, use Scratch!" I said.

"Totodile!" Totodile yelled, extending his claws and slashing Zubat.

"Zu!" the Zubat had not expected Totodile's attack, causing it to become a Critical Hit, "bat…"

"Pokéball, go!" I yelled, seizing my chance.

The Pokéball hit Zubat, turning it into a red light. The Pokéball shook a bit, then stopped and the white circle in the middle glowed red for a moment.

"Hmph…" I said as I picked up Zubat's Pokéball, "you're mine."

"Great work, Silver!" Y said, clapping.

"I didn't do anything much," I said, blushing slightly.

3 hours later…

"Hey Silver, you awake?" Y asked.

"I am now…" I said groggily, still half-asleep.

"Thank you for letting me travel with you," she said, her face so red I could see it in the dark.

"You're welcome…" I said, "now, go to sleep…"

I pretended to go back to sleep, and then felt someone lay down next to me.

"Night, Silver," Y whispered.

"Good night, Y," I replied.

I could see her face glowing with my eyes closed.

CHAPTER 5 END

Hydraslayer123: Yeah, yeah, I made it lovey-dovey. At least I didn't make them kiss…or worse…

Y: *blushing fiercely*

Silver: S-Say what?

Hydraslayer123: I'm just kidding! I can't do the or worse, due to rating.

Y: Phew…

Silver: I hope that's not the only reason, cause he can change the rating anytime he wants…

Y: EEEP!

Hydraslayer123: To my very few fans (I know you exist, even if you won't review. I can see the number of views I get, people!), I have a request. Please submit OC Gym Leaders. Give me their looks, personality, Pokémon type, etc. I need at least seven. Any given in a review will be disregarded unless you don't have an account. If I am told what Pokémon they have, I will freely change them if required for where the gym is. For example: I am given a character with a Blastoise. I decide to make him/her the 3rd Gym Leader faced by Crystal. I will not hesitate to change said Blastoise into a Wartortle, and later, make them the 6th faced by Silver. Wartortle will have evolved. See?

Z: Why do you only require seven?

Hydraslayer123: I've already made an 8th Gym Leader.

Crystal: Who is it? What type do they use?

Hydraslayer123: you'll find out when you get there.

Hydraslayer123: if anyone is wondering why Silver is kind of OOC when he is near why is because he has a crush on her. And it's my story, so you can't tell me what to do with it, especially since it breaks no rules of the site.


End file.
